Never In Monochrome Until The Very End
by XEruwaedhielX
Summary: "Two gleaming ruby red eyes were visible..." Elrond has been her guardian for her whole life… but there was just one problem – she hated it – she hated how she was all alone, with no one to ever talk to, and always restricted in Rivendell, but now everything is about to change as she flees Rivendell and rides into Mirkwood and bumps into a certain someone… (COMPLETE)
1. Ride To The East

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything only Elëvrie!**

**I hope you like this! :p**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There is a beautiful dusk setting in Middle-Earth and we begin our story at Rivendell.

Lord Elrond, the master of Rivendell is running swiftly up some tall stone steps, his long dark hair flowing behind him and piercing light brown eyes with the look of fear and upmost shock.

'My lord, Elrond, she has gone! She has been seen riding to the east.' gasped a tall, dark haired Elven-male, when Elrond had come into sight around the bending staircase.

'No, she cannot have.' Elrond shook his head in disbelief.

'I am most sorrowful for being the bearer of bad news, my lord,' explained the tall elf, as he clasped Elrond's shoulder in concern.

Arwen burst round the corner, completely breathless 'Ada!' (Father) she gasped. Her long dark hair, much like to her father's, is in a loose braid and came over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes are wide, she is very fair and pale, like all Elves are.

'My daughter, I know what it is you ask of me and I cannot give it to you,' Elrond said before Arwen could open her mouth to say anything.

'Ada… she is like a sister to me… I must find her… it is the only way.'

'Our scouts have spotted Orcs on our boarders. It is far too dangerous,' explained the tall Elf. Elrond looked to him then back to his daughter.

'All the more reason to send me and bring her back,' Arwen stated softly.

'Arwen…' Elrond sighed, looking at the stone floor, 'Aradan, gather supplies, ready the horses and find riders ready to leave,' Elrond said quickly, turning to look at the tall Elf standing in front of him. Araden bowed his head and rushed off.

'Arwen if you so wish so, you may ride...be cautious, get ready and I will meet you in one hour,' Elrond said.

Arwen bowed her head and she too rushed off, her long red dress flowing behind her. Elrond sighed and walked slowly into a large oak door with hand carvings of leaves marked upon it.

The room in front of Elrond was large and spacious; it too had oak furniture with the same carvings upon them. The thin, slightly transparent curtains were brushing the stone floor in the perfect breeze coming through a glassless window. The bed was still untouched and there were many stunning drawings of Elves and Rivendell scattered on the walls.

A tear fell silently down Elrond's fair, pale cheek as he took a beautifully detailed drawing of himself off the wall.

'_It was my job to protect her from the threats outside our land… and now I have failed…' _thought the Lord of Rivendell, for he was never to forgive himself for letting this happen, but more importantly why did he not see this, after all he has the gift of foresight.

'Noro, noro, Beinion,' (run, run…) exclaimed a soft voice from under a black cloak, a women's voice.

The white stallion, Beinion was riding at all haste across much dry grassland.

'Tolo, Beinion, we must reach the forest of Mirkwood,' (come…) the soft voice said.

After many days of restless riding, the cloaked rider and the stallion stopped to a halt at the borders of Mirkwood's forests. 'We should be safe here,' said the gentle voice as the rider stroked the white main of the stallion. 'Tolo, noro,' (come, run) she said and once again the stallion galloped down into a dark, long winding path through all the tall thick trees, most of which had their branches entwined together, as if huge spiders webs were ready to jump at you and interlink you with them as one.

When the both of them had been moving through the forest for about a day, Beinion leapt up into the air suddenly when the rider had been looking behind. The rider landed straight onto the floor in a heap in the leaf strewn ground. 'Beinion, dartho,' (wait) the soft voice exclaimed as her white stallion galloped off back the way they had come from.

The rider was then aware that she heard much laughing in front of her she figured they were males, she was not scared at all, just cautious. The laughing continued. Two gleaming ruby red eyes were visible under the cloak, which successfully shadowed her face.

The rider was then able to look at the group of tall, fair-haired male-Elves that were before her. All of them were clad in green and brown and were fair and pale, but one stood out the most, as he was laughing the hardest. His bright grey eyes shimmering, and in his golden hair he had two small braids on top of his perfectly pointy ears.

'Wood-Elves…' the rider scoffed.

The rider saw that there were at least five of them, they all carried each a bow and they also had knives across their backs along with full quivers.

The rider scowled under her hood as she got up. She wore a simple but beautiful and elegant long black dress, which had a corset back; it was sleeveless and matched with her fingerless black gloves which almost reached up to her elbow. All of what she wore was incredibly soft. Well they are Elven made, but the clothes she wore were specially made for her, as she never wore anything that was bright - like the clothing that all the other Elves wore.

While the rider waited for them to stop laughing, she had both her arms crossed. '_I am surely going to get caught now if they have been alerted about me running away...' _she thought.

Soon enough the Elves all stopped laughing hysterically and the one Elf to whom stood out to the rider the most stepped forward towards her, the rider took a step back, as I said before she was not scared she just did not trust these Elves.

The Elven-male grabbed her forearm suddenly and gripped it tightly, the rider was breathing rather fast '_what are they going to do to me'_ she thought. Horrible visions came to her mind almost at once; she shook them out of thought like some sort of foul smell she must ignore.

To the rider's not so much surprise, the Elf who was extremely close to her now slowly reached out his other hand and pulled back her hood rather hard, which made her head tilt back slightly, her teeth clenched.


	2. What Is The Chance?

The group of Elves behind their companion were stunned.

'Well, what do we have here… an Elf clad in black…? She must be very brave to enter Mirkwood alone…' said the Elf in front of the rider, some of the Elves that were behind him snickered for just a moment.

A sickening sensation came over the rider as he said this, the Elven voice before her was so soft and gentle yet his words made her uneasy.

The rider was certainly beautiful, her straight golden hair almost reached her waist and her skin and face was fair and pale - almost staggering, her ears was pointy, too, she was after all an Elf. She felt slightly uncomfortable at the constant stares she was getting. Not to mention at the thought of what was going to happen to her. This time they would not leave her mind as much as she tried to not dwell on them.

But the thing that really caught the male-Elf off guard, the one that was closest to the astounding rider, was that her eyes were an emerald green. He could not stop looking at them; they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Elf did not let go of his hard grip on her arm, which was now starting to ache.

The rider lowered her head down; slightly intimidated now by the Elf that was at least a heads height taller than her and she was quite tall anyhow, the male- Elf slowly reached out his hand and pulled her chin up gently. The touch of his soft fingers sent a slight shiver up the rider's back, which she successfully did not show.

'_What is he playing at? Why is he not doing anything?' _Thought the rider, she did indeed think that the Elf before her was extremely good-looking, but he was not to be trusted at all. She wondered why he was just standing there, staring into her eyes, which was starting to make her feel slightly anxious.

To the young male-Elf's astonishment and bewilderment the rider's eyes changed colour to a teal shade. She struggled trying to free herself from his grip. He only held her slightly tighter.

The group of Elves behind were merely watching in confusion and surprise at the sight before them, they had never seen their companion act so strange around a woman before.

'Legolas, i eneth nín…' (… Is my name) said the Elf that stepped back from the rider a few paces, letting go of her arm. His voice was soft and gentle, but the rider was still unsure.

'_The Prince of Mirkwood… it cannot be'_ she thought, but she could not believe it.

'…son of Thranduil,' he announced, as he walked back over to his group of Elves. '...and as you are in my father's land would you care to explain what you are doing here?' he asked, his voice now was intriguingly mesmerising.

'Im Elëvrie…' (I am…) said the rider, almost whispering. Her eyes had now turned to ice blue, almost sensationally clear.

'I did not ask for your name… now I ask you again… I doubt you came here for an evening ride… so there must be a reason?' Legolas demanded. Elëvrie stood motionless, thinking whether to tell him or not.

It was only a few seconds of silence and then Elëvrie opened her mouth, but soon shut it again unable to say. Legolas strolled towards her and grabbed her forearm again. So tight she could barely feel it any more, it was excruciatingly painful, like knives piercing her skin. Tears were falling silently down her cheeks as she struggled to free herself.

'Will you tell me what you are doing here?' Legolas asked calmly, gripping more tightly, but still the rider did not answer. 'Tell me or I am going to do something I doubt you will like… ' he whispered in Elëvrie's pointy ear.

There was a pause and then Elëvrie nodded, she struggled trying to free herself of the grip, but she only made his grasp firmer. He finally let go and she snatched her arm away from him holding it. Elëvrie's eyes, which were now emerald green, looked up at the Elf in disbelief.

'So?' he asked calmly

'Running away…' she mumbled, she was now indeed extremely annoyed with these Elves, but the pain did not stop rushing through her arm. 'This is not going to end well..._'_ she thought.

'Follow me,' Legolas commanded, as he turned and walked off with the group of Elves, they swiftly moved off the path and disappeared. She did not have a choice, she had to either go with them to who-knows-where or roam around the woods without a horse, let alone even any supplies. She made her decision to follow them.

They walked for about five minutes silently, through the leaf strewn ground, logs scattered everywhere, and the trees were getting darker as the night grew on. Luckily Elves could see at night. Elëvrie walked behind Legolas and several of the Elves then walked behind her. They all just listened to the sound of the breeze brush against the bright green leaves of the trees and the occasional sound of a small creature running through the many dark bushes and bright flowers.

They reached a camp, there was a small fire blazing and there were several horses lying down further off. All the Elves gathered around the fire and Legolas walked over to one of the brown stallions. Legolas pulled out a small object which was wrapped in two large green leaves and sat down with the rest of the Elves and unwrapped it. It was Lembas bread.

Elëvrie sat by herself away from the group, she was still in sight of them though. She never looked up at them; she could not be bothered at all since the pain in her arm was too much to bear.

Legolas was laughing about something with the Elves, but still Elëvrie could not care any less. She just either twiddled with the hem of her black cloak or stared at all the fresh green leaves on the ground.

To her surprise Legolas walked slowly over and sat beside her, crossing his legs. Elëvrie however did not look up.

'Forgive me? …' Legolas said softly, handing her the rest of the Lembas, which was more than half, although she did not take it, in fact she did not even look at it.

'Why are you doing this? …' she asked, whispering and still not looking up, pretending she was fascinated by a small bendy twig on the ground.

She heard nothing for a moment, clearly he was thinking about anything good he had done, but all he could think about was the pain in Elëvrie's mesmerising eyes.

'You helped me… did you not…? Most would have left me with myself…' Elëvrie said after the heavy silence between them, even though the group of elves behind were having a humorous discussion with their own.

She looked up at him now. His eyes were locked deep into hers, which were still ice blue. She clutched her arm suddenly, she was shaking slightly as she looked down at her pale arm.

'How long have you been riding...?' Legolas asked. Elëvrie looked at him, but all she saw in his bright eyes was concern. Legolas kept his eyes on her.

'Maybe… two weeks at the least…' Elëvrie mumbled.

'Here…' he said as he reached out for her arm, the same to which he had hurt badly. Elëvrie moved back quickly, her eyes turned to a light pale yellow. Legolas noticed this and still looked shocked after he had seen her eyes change so many times before already.

'Trust me…' he reached out to her again and this time he was successful for she did not move. She was breathing fast and was looking from his hand, which was on her arm to Legolas eyes, which were on hers. He mumbled something in Elvish and then suddenly her arm was feeling better, much better, like nothing had happened.

Elëvrie looked at Legolas's hand after a moment or two, which still had not moved. He noticed this and quickly pulled away and walked off to the Elves around the fire. Elëvrie looked back to where he had sat and there still in the leaf was the Lembas. She smiled softly to herself as she took the Lembas, her eyes flashed a pale orange and then faded into a much brighter shade.

When Elëvrie awoke early morning the next day she sat herself up and looked around the fire was out and the group of Elves were still asleep, it was completely noiseless apart from the tweeting of birds above.

Elëvrie's eyes turned a light purple she looked at the no longer fire and to her surprise and shock a bright blue fire blazed up almost five feet high. She got up and wondered what to do her eyes flashed repeatedly from teal to pale yellow to pale orange.

She looked at the fire again and thought about a normal fire instead of the flashing bright blue. To her great relief, it worked and the fire was normal again. Her eyes settled to a light purple again, but to her annoyance Legolas had woken up.

Elëvrie sat down suddenly, wondering what else to do. Legolas turned to look at the fire then to her.


	3. Revealed

'How did you do that?' he asked as he sat up. Elëvrie mouth was open slightly '_he cannot have seen that'_ she thought.

'Do what?' she asked trying to sound like she did not know what he was talking about. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face when he was not looking at her, but the fire instead. '_That was the worst attempt ever_ _Elëvrie you fool'_ she thought to herself.

'I saw what you did,' Legolas grinned at her. Elëvrie relaxed slightly for he was not getting angry at her by this point, for Elrond always did...

'How did you turn the fire blue?' he asked again, he seemed completely determined to get the answer out of her.

'I do not know…' she whispered '…but you cannot tell anyone about this… I cannot control it fully … yet,' she explained.

'I will not…' he said as he gazed back into the fire.

Elëvrie walked back over to where she had slept and picked up her cloak she had lay on and shook it of all the leaves and dirt. She wrapped it around herself and turned back around to Legolas who was putting on his light boots.

'Elëvrie…' he said softly, she turned to him it was the first time he had actually said her name. She thought it sounded pretty good when he said it in his gentle voice.

'Yes...' she said, sitting down beside him.

'Why are you running away and who from?' he asked. Elëvrie's heart sank and her eyes turned an ice blue again.

'I was… discontent… and needed to get away… as for whom from, Elrond… my guardian…' a tear dripped down and landed on her dress. Legolas reached out and held her hand lightly.

Elëvrie, pretending that nothing was happening looked over to a small nightingale bird perched on a thin branch of a tall tree. She looked at the bird and it looked back and soon enough it soared over to her and landed beside her. Completely astonished, as was Legolas, she let go of his hand and reached out to the small bird and she told it, inside her head, to jump onto her hand and it did.

Elëvrie's eyes turned to a shimmering violet and she laughed lightly. Legolas completely lost it inside, her laugh was the most beautiful thing. Elëvrie smiled at Legolas and he smiled softly back and then she held out her hand and the bird flew away.

'I did not know I could do that,' she exclaimed as her violet eyes shone. 'I do not think Elrond will be happy though… now that you know…' she whispered. 'Why are you here, Legolas, surely you would be in the palace?' she asked him

'Well we were hunting-' but he stopped, 'They are waking,' Legolas whispered as he continued and pointed behind Elëvrie's shoulder, she turned and saw that the other Elves were indeed waking up.

She rose quickly and walked away from Legolas, her eyes turning a light purple, not saying another word during breakfast. Then they packed their things ready to leave – wherever they were going, Elëvrie did not know.

Elëvrie sat there silently, wondering what they were going to do. She looked over to Legolas who was stroking his light brown stallion, he then mounted it gracefully. She quickly looked away when she saw his bright eyes land upon her.

Unlike Legolas's stallion, the others horses were slightly darker and one was grey with tinges of white.

The grey stallion approached Elëvrie, she looked up.

'I am Hérion,' said the Elf on the grey stallion as he bowed his head at Elëvrie, whom returned it. Hérion was too, like Legolas, very good-looking. He had bright green eyes and was rather darker skinned than the others were, but only slightly.

'I am Legolas's cousin and as your horse rode off I would be delighted if you would ride with me?' he asked holding out a hand.

But before Elëvrie could have replied, Legolas then rode his stallion proudly and stopped right in front of Elëvrie, blocking her sight of Hérion; Legolas looked back at his cousin who rolled his eyes and shook his head, then grinned.

Elëvrie raised an eyebrow at Legolas as he held out his soft hand to help her up as he smiled. How could she not? Elëvrie took it and mounted the horse behind the Prince, who grinned, 'you are going to have to get a bit closer than that… my lady,' he smiled, not turning round. 'Do not be shy…' he continued.

Elëvrie rolled her eyes and said 'Try not to flatter yourself, Prince…' and she shifted her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his waist lightly.

Luckily he had already removed his quiver, bow and knives from his back and Elëvrie found this suspicious, '_was he planning this?' _But to be honest she was not that bothered, his warm, muscular body close to hers was not so bad. But Elëvrie was still slightly uncertain of whether to trust the group of fair-haired Elves, but she thought that if they were going to do anything to her, they would have done it by now… surely? They rode slowly off back onto the track.

'Where is it we are going?' she whispered to Legolas.

He smiled and said 'the Woodland Realm, my lady.' And at this moment Elëvrie held around the prince's waist slightly tighter. She was starting to like Legolas, but she did not know why…

'How long will this take?' she asked as they reached the path.

'I think we will reach my homeland by at least tomorrow at nightfall …' he said as he stared up at all the trees above as if in deep thought.

Elëvrie rested her head on Legolas's shoulder and closed her eyes, she felt as if she was safe once more, but finally away from all the constant protection at home.

Legolas did not want any harm to come to Elëvrie, but he would let her have freedom at least… but he pitied her and he wondered what could have been so bad as to make her flee her own homeland.

Elëvrie felt Legolas tense slightly and she removed her head from him. 'Forgive me, my lord,' she said as her eyes turned ice blue again.

'No, it is not that…Elëvrie I must ask you something…' he whispered. He took her silence as a "yes".

'Why do your eyes change colour? …' he asked softly, there was a long, silent pause. 'I am sorry, my lady. Have I upset you?' he said.

'No… I will tell you…' she said just as her eyes turned a very pale turquoise.

'It was long ago… I was just an Elf-ling when it happened. I was wondering around the woods of Rivendell, it was beautiful… the birds…the river… the flowers… everything was perfect and… and a group of Orcs came… they took me to Sauron… they tortured me…' she said softly, at this point Legolas held one of her hands that were around his waist, feeling her inside pain of that she must be remembering from the Orcs torturing.

Her eyes turned a light purple and continued '…after they forced information out of me about the war and my kin's plans to overthrow him… I could not help it… they made me drink… I did not know what it was… it was golden in colour… ever since my eyes have done as they pleased… they change with my feelings… I never realise it though… it just does it by itself…'

'And… what do you feel now?' Legolas asked and he fondled his thumb over her hand and turned to look at her, her eyes were still a light purple

'Peaceful…' she replied softly, Legolas laughed slightly and turned back around.

Realising what she had said, she quickly spoke again, 'what I… meant… what I meant to say was…' she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder again. She could not get herself out of that one. She smiled to herself.


	4. The One?

It was almost dusk and a group of about nine Elves are riding at all speed on their mix of different horses although all are beautiful mares. Arwen and Elrond ride the middle of the group.

'My lady, we must rest, the horses grow weak…' exclaimed a dark-haired Elf from behind them. Arwen and Elrond looked at each other.

'Very well, we will stop at the edge of the Mirkwood forest to camp… it is not far now,' said Elrond.

All the horses came to a halt outside the forest; they set up a fire and slept for the night.

Arwen stands a distance from the group; she looks over all the mountains and many trees.

'We will find her, Ada...' (Father) she said softly and yet determinedly as she heard Elrond approach her.

'I know… we will… I promise, my child…' Elrond said as he clasped Arwen into a tight hug, a tear falling down her cheek.

Meanwhile, Elëvrie and the group of male-Elves stop again to camp by a small clear lake they found slightly off the track.

Legolas dismounted first off his stallion and he then lent a hand to Elëvrie, who took it and gracefully dismounted. Legolas walked of over to his cousin, who was by the water's edge.

As Legolas had left Elëvrie with her own; she did not really know what to do, so she decided to walk over to the remainder of the Elves that were setting logs out to make a fire.

'Would I be of help?' she asked them and they all turned around to face her.

'My lady… you would not mind to feed the horses, would you?' said one of the Elves, who was holding a larger pile of logs than the others were.

Elëvrie's eyes turned from a light purple to a bright orange. 'Of course not…' she said and she walked over to the group of stallions.

The Elf that had asked her to feed to horses gave the rest of the logs to a fellow Elf and went over to join Elëvrie, 'Im Tûrin, hiril nín' (I am… my lady) he said as he approached her. She turned and bowed her head to him.

'I have come to help you…' he said.

'Very well, then…' and she threw a brown bag over her head and he caught it, both of them grinning.

At the same time, Legolas and Hérion are knelt down by the clear lake, washing their faces in the fresh Elven water. Legolas looked over his shoulder to look at Elëvrie, who is laughing about something with Tûrin by the horses. He felt slightly jealous, but he did not love this Elven-woman and if he did, he certainly did not know it yet.

'Cousin,' said Hérion, quite suddenly that it shocked Legolas. He turned to look at Hérion, who was grinning.

'What is it?' Legolas asked, not looking at his cousin, but the water.

'I see you…Legolas. You have that look on you, I have never seen it before… but nevertheless you are different,' said Hérion quietly.

'I do not know what you are talking about, cousin…' said Legolas as he took off his tunic and splashed the clear water onto his muscular, hairless chest.

'Do you know whom I am talking about?' Hérion asked, as he too splashed the water onto his pale face.

Legolas turned to look around to Elëvrie again, he was certain she was looking at him, their eyes met each others just for a split second and she quickly turned her head away and her eyes flashed a very light pink and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Legolas smiled to himself and continued to then wash his muscular, toned arms.

'Do you like her?' Hérion asked as he noticed his cousin's half-smile.

'She is indeed very beautiful…' Legolas replied, now at last looking at his cousin.

'But?-' Hérion said, wanting to get more out of the prince.

'It has been one day, cousin,' Legolas interrupted as he put his tunic back on, not bothering about getting it wet. He quickly rose and walked off back to the newly lit fire. Hérion clearly saw that his cousin did not want to discuss any more of the matter, so he went and joined the group of Elves.

Elëvrie just sat there, by the fire, listening to the capturing voices of the male-Elves; she did not even know what they were talking about, as she was staring into the bright fire as if contemplative.

'I think I will get some rest…' Elëvrie said at last as she stood up. The Elves all bowed their heads at her and she could not help notice that Legolas looked slightly worried, was it worry?

Elëvrie took off her black cloak and placed it on the soft ground; she took one last glance at the group of Elves around the fire, who were all laughing as they continued their conversation.

Elëvrie laid down on her cloak and fell deep in deep sleep, thinking last of Elrond and Arwen.

'My lady…?' said Hérion, as he gently shook Elëvrie's shoulder. 'I am sorry to wake you, my lady, but we must be off…' he said as Elëvrie opened her now teal eyes, which then turned to a light purple.

As Hérion left Elëvrie's side, she looked around. The fire was out and all the Elves were placing their supplies on the back of their horses.

Once again Elëvrie rode with Legolas, behind him once more, her arms around his waist. She could not help notice that he was extremely quiet, every so often he would tense up slightly. After about the umpteenth time he done this Elëvrie asked 'Legolas… what is it?' but Legolas just shook his head and did not say anything.

Elëvrie assumed that something was really bothering him, she could not help but think it could have been her, she ran everything she had said to him in her head. '_No nothing I have said… what do I do? Maybe it could have been one of the other Elves…?'_ She thought.

So Elëvrie let her arms loose of around Legolas's waist, her eyes turning from a pale turquoise to ice blue.

Legolas suddenly grabbed her hand lightly and placed it back to where it was before. Elëvrie smiled faintly and locked her fingers together, she moved closer to him and held him tighter, resting her head on his back, her eyes turning surprisingly a glittery silver, they had never turned this colour before, but of course she could not see that.

Elrond, Arwen and the group of Rivendell guards came to a halt in the forest of Mirkwood.

'Wait here…' Elrond said as he dismounted his white stallion. He crouched down beside the path and ran his fingers through the soft mud and leaves and, as the leaves were pushed aside, he saw the tracks.

'Horse tracks… she must have gone this way…' Elrond said as he moved forwards a little still pushing the leaves softly aside. In the ground were many foot prints. Elrond looked scared, 'we continue east.' He commanded and he then mounted his horse and they yet again sped off.

Elëvrie and the group of Elves finally reach The Woodland Realm at nightfall, just as Legolas had said. None of the Elves had talked the entire journey, it was peaceful.

'Here we are, my lady…' Legolas said softly.

Elëvrie slowly raised her head from his shoulder. She had rested it there for the entire journey, never tiring of it. Legolas really did not mind it, he liked her being like this to him, for he still felt extremely guilty for the fact he had hurt her arm so badly.

As he turned to look at her, her eyes were a light purple. He smiled softly and she did too.

As Elëvrie looked over the top of Legolas's shoulder she saw a silvery stone palace come into sight, there were many glassless windows and there were large double doors made of oak.

Elëvrie grinned '_it is most beautiful' _she thought.

They came to the entrance and the group dismounted their horses, they said farewell to Legolas and Elëvrie, who both bowed their heads. However, Hérion remained with them both. 'I have to speak with the king' he grinned.

Some guards took the remainder of the horses and left them with their own. 'Let us go then,' Hérion said after they had thanked the guards.

The three of them finally reached the great hall after much walking through wide, bright corridors, Legolas opened one of the double doors and they walked through.

The hall was huge, with the magnificent arch windows, a slight breeze poured through; the king was talking in Elvish to an Elf-woman in a long brown dress.

'Legolas! Hérion! I am overjoyed to see you both! And who is this?' the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil asked, smiling at Elëvrie. The Elf-woman next to him looked Elëvrie subtly up and down and then excused herself and walked out of the hall elegantly.

The king had hair much like his son's, but his eyes were a very light brown and he looked tired. A magnificent branch crown sat upon his golden head.

Elëvrie bowed her head as she said 'Elëvrie, my lord.'

The king stared at Elëvrie and then looked at his son, who was standing behind her, absentmindedly twiddling with lock of Elëvrie's long hair.

'Ah…Legolas, my son… you have finally found the one have you?' Thranduil grinned as Hérion smiled at Elëvrie who looked extremely shocked. Legolas looked at his father in disbelief, his eyes wide.

'I am sorry, my lord… what do you mean "the one"?' Elëvrie's eyes turned a light pink as she realised what was going on.


	5. What Is This All About?

'My lady, after many years. I have never managed to find a woman my son would accept… and trust me it was many years indeed…' Thranduil explained.

Elëvrie's eyes turned ruby red, 'That was what this was all about, Legolas… I trusted you,' she exclaimed, Legolas did not know what to say, apart from think how could his father have said that.

'You! Complete! Arrogant!' she started to shout, hitting Legolas every time she had finished a word, 'Self-centered! Conniving! - Amin delotha lle!' (I hate you!)

And with that she hurried out of the hall, not saying another word.

'She is a strange one… Legolas, wherever did you find her?' Thranduil asked, completely calm about what had just happened, 'Come to think of it I do remember that name… somewhere… it is on the tip of my tongue… and what about her eyes… I have never seen an elf dressed completely in black before…strange…'

Legolas and Hérion ignored the king and they decided Legolas would go after Elëvrie and Hérion would stay and talk to Thranduil about whatever he said he needed to talk to him about.

Legolas sped round a corner almost head-butting another Elf.

'Forgive me, my lord' she said as she bowed her head and walked around Legolas, he turned quickly to face her 'Wait! Have you seen an Elf-women, dressed in black?' he asked.

'Oh... yes, my lord she went that way…' the Elven-women said, pointing to the main doors, 'she seemed rather unhappy, my lord-' but before she could say another word, Legolas had vanished entirely.

'_She is heading back to the double doors… she is leaving… she cannot..._' he thought desperately, he wanted to get to know her better. There was so much he wished to tell her. He was extremely frustrated with his father for speaking like that for it was not the prince's intent to do what Thranduil had assumed.

Finally, he had caught up with Elëvrie. She was walking swiftly down the main path of the grounds, ignoring the many Elves that were staring at her in concern and asking her if she was alright. Elëvrie merely looked down at the ground, emotionless, but her eyes were icy blue once more.

'Elëvrie! Wait!' Legolas shouted across the crowd of Elves, she was lost, Legolas could not see her and then suddenly he barged passed all the Elves, who stumbled over or ended up knocking down others.

'Elëvrie!' shouted Legolas once more; he spotted her walking through all the colourfully dressed Elves, unable to hear him. So he sped up and the next thing he knew he was on top of Elëvrie, who looked extremely shocked and annoyed.

'Legolas… what are you doing?' she gasped softly, her eyes were emerald green and they were filled with tears, which had not yet been shed.

Their faces were merely centimeters apart and Legolas stared at her, smiling. Many Elves had turned to look at the scene before them.

'On your feet!' demanded a calm, but intimidating voice from in front of them both. A blade was pointed at Legolas's throat. He got off Elëvrie and she looked up behind her.

Her eyes went an extremely dark blue…It was Elrond, Arwen and many Rivendell folk. Elrond had the sharp dagger at the Prince's throat.

'No!' shouted Elëvrie as she ignored Arwen who smiled as she helped her up.

'Legolas! Elrond do not do this!' she shouted, completely ignoring Arwen. Elëvrie rushed to Legolas's side.

Elrond's blade was below Legolas's chin, forcing his head upwards.

'Elrond, you do not want to do this…' Elëvrie said calmly.

'Why should I not!' Elrond bellowed.

'Because…' Elëvrie said hopelessly 'He has helped me to get here… and this is no way to repay him!' she said furiously, her eyes turning a bright red.

'He has helped you to get away from me Elëvrie! It is neither the time nor place!' Elrond said frustratedly.

'All the more reason to let him go,' said Elëvrie smartly.

Elrond lowered his blade slowly. Arwen looked completely static.

As the blade was a long enough distance away from the Prince, Elëvrie quickly embraced Legolas into a tight hug, a single, silent tear running down her cheek.

Elrond and Arwen froze.

Legolas hugged her back; he was going to tell her about what his father had said, but he thought exactly what Elrond had said _"It is neither the time nor place."_

Elëvrie let go of Legolas, her eyes were flashing bright orange to a light purple.

'What is all the commotion? What is everyone doing?' exclaimed the king, whom had just emerged from behind his son, Elëvrie still at his side.

'My lord, Elrond?' the king said, stunned as he looked at Elrond and Arwen.

'Come. My lord, we can explain this inside. Can we not?' Arwen suggested. It seemed everyone was so thankful she had suggested this, especially as Elëvrie did not want the all the Elves around them to hear everything that had happened these past few days.

'Yes, let us go,' said Elrond and he, Elëvrie, Legolas, Arwen and Thranduil all walked back to the hall without a word.

As they reached the hall, Thranduil opened the doors and they walked in.

'You are dismissed,' ordered the king to the rest of the Elves who were in there, discussing in Elvish. They all bowed their heads and left wordlessly.

'Right, tell me what this is all about?' Elrond asked, quite suddenly as soon as the door had shut.

'Well, my son, Legolas,' the king started to say and he indicated Legolas who was next to him. 'Left on a hunting trip a couple of days ago, far in the forest and he has now come back with Elëvrie,' the king continued. 'And I think-' but Thranduil was cut off.

'He thinks that an Elf-woman in black is strange…' Legolas interrupted for he knew what his father was going to say about him and Elëvrie, but he had no intention of doing such a thing.

'Yes… well, it seems so…' Elrond said raising his eyebrows at Elëvrie, who stood next to him. Her eyes were pale orange.

'What is it, my lord?' Thranduil asked, slightly suspicious. Elëvrie was so confused, worried and even a bit scared at what was happening, she did not want Elrond to reveal anything about her running away, but he had to and she had to accept that.

'Well! Where do I start… a few days ago, Elëvrie, who is like a daughter to me… decided she would stupidly run away… ah! Do not interrupt!' he added as he saw Elëvrie's mouth open, she shut it, her eyes turning a glowing ruby red.

'I have traveled many weeks to get her back to safety and now I find her with this _boy_!' he said his voice raising as he glared at Legolas.

'Father!' Arwen gasped.

'It is not like that,' said Legolas calmly.

'I saw you, you just happened to fall on her did you?' Elrond said as his dark brows rose.

Legolas was struggling for words, so Elëvrie took over for him, 'no… no he did not… he was coming after me because-'

'Because of what?' Elrond snapped.

'Because I had said something to upset the lady, my lord' said Legolas quickly.

'So first you decide to take Elëvrie then you make her sorrowful,' Elrond assumed.

'He did not take me!' burst out Elëvrie 'he saved me…' said Elëvrie, now smiling at Legolas, who was looking at the ground in silence, but still listening attentively all the same.

'What do you mean "saved you", saved you from what?' Elrond questioned impatiently.

'My horse was startled by Legolas and several of his companions standing in the middle of the path of the woods, some way in… I was thrown off and Legolas helped me get here,' Elëvrie explained, 'He did not have to… he did anyway… I would not have made it here if it were not for him,' she continued now looking at Elrond, who was utterly shocked.

'Well… I believe I owe an apology… Prince Legolas…' Elrond said, even though still not quite sure about the matter.

Elëvrie was extremely suspicious and it seems so was Legolas, who had looked up at Elrond in disbelief.

'Forgive me?' Elrond asked. Legolas bowed his head and Elëvrie still was not convinced, her eyes turned from red to pale orange then to a dark teal.

Thranduil sighed, 'Well, now that we are all content. I think a feast is in order,' the king suggested joyfully, 'it seems as though everyone has had extremely long and hard journeys and I think most of you are starved,' he continued.

'Excuse me, my lord I wish to speak with Elëvrie… in private. I shall not be a moment,' Elrond said. Elëvrie's eyes turned pale yellow just for a moment then suddenly flashed to ice blue.

'Of course, we will wait down in the corridor, anyway, I must speak with Aldëun,' Thranduil said. 'Legolas?' he continued as he beckoned for his son to come. 'Lady Arwen, would you like to come?' Thranduil asked.

'Oh, no... I will just wait outside the hall if that is fine with you, my lord?' Arwen replied politely.

'Of course, my lady,' the king said and with that he and his son left. Then Arwen followed and shut the door behind her leaving her father and Elëvrie alone.


	6. Unshed Tears

'What are you playing at?' Elrond burst out when the door was properly sealed.

Elëvrie's eyes were teal still. 'What about…?' she asked for she was completely clueless at which part he was going to argue with her about.

'He knows does he not?' Elrond asked calmly.

'Yes, but-'

'You fool! Elëvrie how could you be so stupid?' Elrond said.

'I had to tell him… Elrond I do not regret telling him. I trust him with this secret,' replied Elëvrie as her shimmered a glowing orange.

'My daughter, all these years I have tried to protect you from that same evil that has given you this cursed gift. You are making this extremely difficult for me and running away like that will help neither yourself nor anyone else in Middle-Earth,' Elrond explained calmly.

'All these years… you have imprisoned me to Rivendell; I am unable to speak with anyone but you and Arwen…why…?' asked Elëvrie.

'I cannot say, my daughter… but I will say that you are never to speak with that Prince Legolas for as long as you dwell here in Middle Earth with this gift,' Elrond said rather quickly.

Elëvrie's eyes turned a very dark grey, 'No… how can you say that…?' she whispered, but inside she was furious.

'He is dangerous-' Elrond sighed

'In what way!' shouted Elëvrie 'He has done me no harm…Elrond… just tell me… why…? Why are you doing this to me!'

'Elëvrie…'

'If I do not die of a filthy Orcs' blade then I will surely die of grief!' she cried out with now silent tears pouring down her face. 'I have no one to ever speak to... to share anything with... and still you take what hope I had of escaping the imprisonment of Rivendell... '

'I understand, Elëvrie…' Elrond said and she pulled Elëvrie into a tight hug.

'Trust me, this causes me grief as much as it does you… I cannot bear to see you like this… Legolas will suffer too if you do not stay away from him… I can assure you' Elrond explained holding Elëvrie's head on either side.

She pulled away from him. 'What do you mean… how would he suffer?' she asked.

'What you explained to me… the golden liquid, long ago. Sauron knew what he was doing, he knew that one day you would indeed fall in love and when you did the world will fall to him,' Elrond said quickly.

'But, Elrond, I do not love Legolas,' Elëvrie explained as she shook her head. It was true she did not love Legolas, but she did indeed favour him highly.

'I have foreseen it… you do… eventually…' Elrond said softly. 'I looked into your future and I saw death and grief… but there is a small piece of hope.'

'Death of whom?' asked Elëvrie, her eyes gleaming an extremely dark blue.

'You, my child and the prince…'

'But how can it be prevented?' asked Elëvrie softly, her voice almost to a whisper.

'... Keep away from the boy,' Elrond whispered simply.

'I will…' Elëvrie promised and, yet again, she hugged Elrond, who sighed with relief. 'What about the feast? Surely Legolas will be there?' she asked quietly into Elrond's soft, dark red tunic.

'Do not worry. I will talk everything through with Thranduil, I will make sure you and he are unable to contact each other… Elëvrie whatever happens you must not tell Legolas anything of what I have said to you. Do you understand?'

'Yes…' Elëvrie mumbled into Elrond's chest. '_I cannot let any harm come to him…' _she thought. '_Not after all that he has done for me.'_

They both withdrew from each other and they sat on the stone steps outside the hall silently for what seemed like a very long time. Then Arwen came and sat with them, hugging Elëvrie, whose eyes were ice blue yet again.

'The king will let us stay for as long as we wish. He has accompanied us rooms and the horses are to be taken care of, oh, about that. Elëvrie we found Beinion,' Arwen said.

When the king came back he showed them to their rooms, they were all to sleep on the higher level of the palace. Legolas was nowhere to be seen, Elëvrie was thankful and yet sorrowful. She will never get to say thank you for what he has done personally and she will not be able to spend any more time with him.

After Arwen and Elrond had already been shown to their comfy rooms, the king and Elëvrie only remained.

'Here you are, my lady,' Thranduil said as he led Elëvrie into a large, bright, spacious room, with furniture slightly similar to what she had had in Rivendell, but the carvings were much more beautiful.

'Thank you, my lord. I am most grateful,' said Elëvrie as she bowed her head.

'My lady, may I ask you something?' Thranduil said as he stood in the threshold.

'Yes, of course my lord,' said Elëvrie as she turned back to look at him.

'Why is it your eyes change and you wear black?' the king asked. 'Throughout my long years I have never seen any elf clad in black.'

And there was a long silence which followed these words.

'I am sorry my lady. Forgive me?'

'It is fine. Trust me I get this often. Of course you may ask the question, but it is not always the answerer who wishes to reply,' Elëvrie explained.

The king smiled at this. 'Of course, my lady.'

'Elrond wanted to speak with you and if you so wish, I am sure he will answer your queries,' stated Elëvrie, she bowed her head and Thranduil left the room.

Elëvrie had bathed and fallen onto the bed and fell sleep, but she heard a sudden knock on the oak door. 'One moment!' she called, quickly getting up and pulling on a silk robe provided. It reached nearly to her knees.

She opened the door and there stood the Prince, who was obviously looking the other way, as he quickly turned to look at her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, pulling her damp hair from out of her thin robe.

'I…' he started.

'Legolas, I have not got all day, I am tired…' Elëvrie yawned.

'I just wanted to see you,' Legolas said suddenly.

'In the middle of the night?' Elëvrie exclaimed as her brows furrowed.

'It is early morning,' he smiled, fiddling with part of Elëvrie's damp hair. She violently smacked his soft hand; he pulled it back in shock.

'Well, you cannot see me,' she said briskly and with that the door slammed shut on Legolas's fair, Elven shocked face.

Elëvrie looked around the room, feeling extremely guilty for the poor prince. Her eyes were dark grey and were no longer shining. She pulled open the doors of a large wardrobe. Inside were many colourful long dresses.

'Close enough…' she sighed looking into the long mirror, holding up a dark purple dress to her body. She put it on and went down the stone steps to the great hall.

'Elëvrie!' Arwen gasped, as she came around the corner almost hitting each other.

'Arwen,' sighed Elëvrie, her eyes a pale orange, she was in shock too. 'Where is Elrond?' she asked, as her eyes then slowly turned back to ice blue.

'Oh, he and the king went out for a morning ride. Did you know they used to know each other as Elf-lings?' Arwen said almost as if she could not believe what she was saying.

'No…' Elëvrie said simply as they started to walk through the large stone corridors.

'Me too, the king only told me just a moment ago,' she announced and when she had said that, Legolas came round the sharp corner, making the two Elven-women jump out of their skins.

'You get used to it…' Legolas laughed slightly as he noticed the two women in utter shock, he smiled softly at Elëvrie, whose face was blank she turned on her heel and started to leave in the opposite direction, her head held low.

'Elëvrie?' Arwen asked, holding the troubled Elf's arm.

'Please, Arwen let go,' pleaded Elëvrie quietly. Arwen looked rather annoyed, but she let go of Elëvrie.

'Elëvrie, you are like a sister to me… you can tell me anything… you know that, do you not…?' Arwen whispered.

'You cannot help me this time sister…' Elëvrie whispered back, a tear falling down her cheek. She looked at her sister and then to Legolas, who looked worried with his brows furrowed. Elëvrie's eyes then turned a very dark blue, like the night sky, not black, but just an extremely dark blue.

'Elëvrie…?' the prince said softly. He stepped forwards toward her, she stepped back, as if shocked and completely aghast and without a word at all to him she sped off back to where she came from.

Elëvrie let herself fall onto the bed she had slept in last night, her elbows on her knees and her hands burying her pale face, another tear ran down her fair face.

Later that very same day the feast was being prepared, it was already nightfall. Elrond and Thranduil returned from their ride. Elrond approached Arwen who was talking with Legolas in Elvish in the private gardens behind the large, glinting Palace.

'Arwen. Legolas. Where is Elëvrie?' he asked as he walked over to them both.

Arwen's voice dropped so extremely quietly, 'she is still in her room. She has not left it for much time now; I tried to talk to her,' she explained. 'Her eyes are so dark… extremely dark… blue.'

Elrond turned to Legolas, who was looking at them both, in deep concentration.

'Legolas, you would not mind if I took Arwen for a moment? I must talk with Elëvrie,' Elrond questioned and Legolas bowed his head then both Arwen and Elrond rushed off to Elëvrie's room.

When they both got outside the room, Arwen knocked and they did not hear an answer. Arwen rapped on the oak door again - still no reply.

'Oh, come on,' Arwen sighed and she opened the door. They both walked in to find Elëvrie looking out of the glassless window; her eyes were still a very dark blue.

'What is it?' she sighed, not looking at them; her voice was tired and not like an Elf's at all.

'My daughter, your eyes…' Elrond said calmly.

'I know, ada…' (…father…) she replied before he could say anything else.

'Despair… is that what it is…?' consulted Arwen softly.

Elëvrie nodded her head, silent tears running down her even paler cheeks,her eyes closed tightly shut.

'Ada…why does she feel this way?' Arwen asked Elrond. He told his daughter everything he had told Elëvrie before in the Great Hall. Still she did not turn from the window.

'Elëvrie, do you love Legolas?' Arwen asked her sister simply.

'Do you know what it is like to be immortal…?' Elëvrie asked, ignoring Arwen's inquiry.

'Yes-' Arwen replied.

'Do you know what it is like to be sorrowful…?' she asked.

Arwen nodded.

'Do you what it is like to have only but two people for company…?'

'No… Elëvrie-'

'Do you know how it feels to always be alone, with no one to comfort for you, but only the two who have raised you…?'

'No but-'

'Do you know how it would feel if your kin died before you could even speak Elvish…?'

'No but-'

'But what Arwen! But, maybe "oh, do not worry there is still hope", or "do not fear my child" or "I understand!"' shouted Elëvrie furiously, her eyes turning more and more red, until they were like glistening rubies. She was now glaring at the pair of them.

Arwen and Elrond stood there motionless, not even blinking.

'Words cannot help me anymore… one and a half thousand years I have had to cope…you do not know what this is like…' she whispered.

'I know. I do not… you are right…' Arwen sighed.

'Then what do you suggest I do? Maybe give some honest advice instead of comforting words that last for only but a little,' Elëvrie said, her eyes turning back to dark blue as she looked out of the window. 'Arwen… what would you do if it was you in my position?' asked Elëvrie, demanding an answer.

Arwen gazed at her sister for a moment then asked 'truthfully…?'

Elëvrie slowly nodded.

'I do not know what I would do…? Elëvrie, I am sorry… I am of no use at all…' Arwen sighed.

'The king wants everyone for the feast in a moment…' Elrond declared, trying to change the subject in hope that the food may cheer Elëvrie up.

'Very well,' Elëvrie said suddenly and she swiftly left the room without another word.

When Elëvrie, Elrond and Arwen reached the long oak table filled with different Elvish food, they found that the only person sitting was the king. All of the oak chairs were high backed, leaves and flowers carved upon them.

'Ah! At least most of you have turned up! I thought everyone had abandoned me to feast with my own,' Thranduil exclaimed happily. 'Although, I guess there would be more for me' he added joyfully, as Elrond and Arwen sat either side of him. Elëvrie sat herself opposite Thranduil.

'I hope you do not mind, but I invited others to feast with us,' announced Thranduil as Hérion and Tûrin approached them.

'Of course not, my lord,' said Elrond and he and Arwen greeted both of the newly arrived Elves.

Hérion and Tûrin sat either side of Elëvrie, both smiling softly at her. She smiled politely back although inside her heart was drowning in her yet unshed tears.


	7. Could It Be A Mistake?

Soon enough Legolas and two other Elves arrived, Elëvrie recognised them both to be his companions from when she had first met the Prince.

Legolas was dressed in a silvery-blue tunic and Elëvrie could not help but stare at him in awe. His eyes met hers for just a moment until Elëvrie felt something kick her leg under the table. She hastily turned to look and Elrond was shaking his head subtly, his eyebrows low. Elëvrie then composed herself as Legolas sat down next to Hérion and the two other Elves sat one on Elrond's side and the other next to Tûrin.

'So I think that is everyone, enjoy!' Thranduil exclaimed merrily.

All nine of them tucked into the feast, but how nice that it was indeed, Elëvrie's eyes were still a very dark blue. There was a lot of discussion about the past experiences of the fellow Elves in the group, to which Elëvrie had not joined in yet because what was to tell?

'So… Elëvrie, what is it do you do outside of our borders?' asked Thranduil before taking a big mouthful from a shiny red apple.

'Oh… um… nothing that exciting…' Elëvrie said after she had finished some grapes. She glanced toward Elrond's guilty look upon his face.

The clattering of knives and forks on plates was heard, rather louder than Elëvrie had expected it to be in the complete silence.

'Oh… well what about you, Arwen?' the king asked as he turned his attention away from Elëvrie, whom looked rather blank.

'Well… I sometimes travel to Lothlorien to see my grandmother; I believe you know her quite well?' Arwen said softly as she took some Lembas.

'Galadriel is a fine Elf… yes… indeed, although... I think she knows me more than I know her!' exclaimed Thranduil, everyone at the table laughed except for Elëvrie and Legolas.

'What is it Legolas, my son, you seemed troubled…?' Thranduil stated.

Elëvrie had noticed that Legolas was barely eating anything and if he was, he was eating it extremely slowly.

'Nothing is the matter, father…' Legolas assured him.

'So how would you care to tell us the story of how you met Elëvrie?' asked the king, his attention was still on his son.

Elëvrie's stomach lurched over as the king finished speaking. Everyone apart from Elëvrie turned their strongest attention to the prince, intrigued.

'If I must…' Legolas mumbled, but Elëvrie heard a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. She did indeed feel for him, she would have hated to be in his position and gone through the story of him hurting her arm in front of everyone.

'Well… I and my companions had left our camp, which was slightly off the path, to investigate a horse galloping we had heard.'

There was a pause in which made Elëvrie feel extremely uncomfortable in, she still did not look at him, but only slowly ripped pieces of Lembas up and chewing them rather slowly, not really focused on the creamy taste the Lembas favoured.

'Then we saw Elëvrie riding her white stallion towards us, but she was looking behind, unable to see us. Her horse stopped quite suddenly to a halt and she was thrown off, we were quite amused by it at first. Then I realised that this woman was an intruder to your land father, so I-'

'Excuse me,' said Elëvrie and she stood up quite suddenly, making the chair scrape the stone floor, which made everyone jump. Legolas looked at her, his bright eyes in worry and concern.

The group around the table were so intent on listening to Legolas's story that when Elëvrie had stood up quickly, Hérion had accidentally knocked his elbow into Legolas's ribs quite painfully, the prince did not care though when his cousin apologized quietly, Legolas's focus was on the golden haired elf.

Elrond looked at Arwen, who looked back, shock and worry in their dazzling eyes.

Elëvrie left the room swiftly and Elrond an Arwen's eyes followed her out and then they both turned to look at Legolas, whose eyes had also followed her out.

'Forgive me… I must not continue…' Legolas announced and he too followed suit of Elëvrie.

Elrond and Arwen looked at each other and decided by their looks they were not going to interfere and hope for the best... or worst…

Elëvrie walked slowly around the palace's halls, she had not anything else to do, she just looked at the hem of her deep purple gown at it swept the floor in front of her feet.

Suddenly she screamed as someone grabbed her arm and pushed her into a nearby room, she felt a soft hand across her rose-red lips to stop her scream continue. She did not look behind at whoever it was, but they were strong, she was too scared at what was going to happen now, and it was also extremely late at night, which did not comfort her in any way.

The hands were released from Elëvrie's lips and arm. She stood unable to move, not yet turning around. She heard the wooden door make that _click _sound when it is lockedshut and awful thoughts came to her mind.

'Elëvrie…'

She heard the familiar soft voice.

'What are you doing?' asked Elëvrie, anger and annoyance boiling inside her, but still she did not turn.

Legolas stood right behind her now, making Elëvrie extremely uncomfortable. He gently forced her shoulder around, making Elëvrie stumble around to look at him; her eyes were slowly flowing so many shades from ruby red, silver, and ice blue to bright orange, light pink, dark teal to pale turquoise then they stopped on a very light shade of pink.

'I did not know I could make you feel so many emotions all at once…' Legolas smiled. They were both such a small space apart, almost touching. As soon as Legolas said these words Elëvrie closed her eyes suddenly, her cheeks were slightly blushed and she turned her head away from him, unable to bear the awful situation anymore.

'"_He is dangerous…"'_ Elrond's voice ran inside Elëvrie's mind and then again and again, more painful each time.

Elrond's voice was disrupted as Legolas's fingers ran down her temple of her pale face; she refused to open her eyes, refused to look at the prince. '_Do not look… I must not look… those bright eyes and fairness… no I cannot… I will not fall pray fall of his tricks…'_ Elëvrie thought to herself.

Legolas's gentle hand continued down her ever so slightly blushed cheek and then stopped at Elëvrie's neck.

'Open your eyes…' Legolas said gently, as he stroked Elëvrie's hair from her shoulder and behind her back, but instead Elëvrie only lowered her head slightly, her eyes still firmly shut, she could not let him see her emotions… not now. She was unable to move, the door was only a few metres away, but he surely would have caught her again.

'Why are you doing this?' Elëvrie whispered, her eyes now wanted to open, she fought the temptation to do so. Legolas's hand slowly left her neck, she felt a rush of fury inside her, she really did wonder why.

'Why are you doing this?' Legolas asked, whispering too. Elëvrie was astounded by his question, she opened her eyes slowly, and they were a pale orange.

'What do you mean why am I doing this?' Elëvrie asked, 'You are the one who has forced me in here!' her temper was rising. There was a silent moments silence and Legolas looked around the room, he hardly ever came in here, but he knew it well enough to know it was rarely ever used. There were a pile of towels on the bed, which was freshly made; the glassless window let the moonlight flow into the room. There was barely any light, but enough so that two elves could see clearly.

As the prince looked around the room, taking in every last detail, it made Elëvrie unsure of what to do. If Elrond found her here with Legolas she would be in so much trouble that they would have to leave Mirkwood and ride back to Rivendell. She did not know what to do anymore, she followed Legolas's gaze around the room. He finally turned to look at her, he was frowning and his brows were furrowed.

'What is it?' Elëvrie said as she rolled her eyes; he was starting to annoy her now, being so secretive of his thoughts when hers were always on show.

'Why do you avoid me?' he asked simply. Elëvrie did not want to tell him, but she had to. She explained everything in full detail about what Elrond had said to her when they were in the palace hall alone.

'So it is true…?' Legolas asked her after she had finished her tale.

'So now you doubt me!' Elëvrie exclaimed.

'No!' the prince shouted as Elëvrie headed for the door, he grabbed her wrist and she froze entirely.

Elëvrie's eyes took in the Elven prince. His head was low and his eyes were closed, his lips parted ever so slightly.

'Legolas… let go…' Elëvrie asked quietly. Legolas held his grip slightly firmer, still not looking at her. Elëvrie attempted to pull his hand off her wrist. 'Legolas!' she exclaimed.

Legolas looked up at her fearful face and then loosened his grip ever so slightly. He pulled her closer to him and his hand slipped down from her wrist and he gently moved his hand into hers.

Elëvrie just stood there shocked, staring blankly into Legolas's bright grey eyes as he stared back.

'Legolas… you cannot…' Elëvrie whispered a she pulled her hand back from the prince's grip and stepped away, her eyes wide and ruby red.

'I think I already do…' Legolas whispered. 'Why are you mad at me?' he exclaimed suddenly.

'Why-' she started, her eyes turning teal.

'Your eyes were red… I have seen it before… when you are angry or frustrated,' Legolas stated.

'I am neither angry nor frustrated at you…' Elëvrie whispered,

'Then-'

'At me… this is my fault… I wandered off all those years ago… if I did not then-' Elëvrie explained, her eyes filling with unshed tears. She closed her eyes in a attempt to keep herself from weeping in front of the prince before her.

'I do not think it was your fault…' Legolas whispered.

'Then whose mistake was it?' Elëvrie asked impatiently. She did not care about crying in front of him now for she opened her eyes and immediately silent tears fell down her cheeks.

'… Elrond's…if he is supposed to be your guardian then surely he should not have let you wander astray…' Legolas explained. He hated to admit this to her, but he felt to needed to. 'Elëvrie what will happen… if I love you…?' the prince asked, clearly concerned.

'Nothing…' said Elëvrie, as Legolas wiped away a tear from her face.

'So-'

'But… if I love you…'

Another tear dropped to the floor.

'What will happen? Elëvrie, please... you must tell me?' Legolas pleaded.

'I do not know… Elrond said that the world will fall to Sauron's power,' she said quickly, 'I do not know what he means and I fear he does not either,' she added seeing Legolas's mouth open to ask yet another question. 'But I think he is right…'

'So you do not love me?' Legolas smiled.

'Does it look as if the world is in Sauron's grasp?' she chuckled quietly. Legolas smiled but only for a moment then he suddenly pushed Elëvrie into the large oak wardrobe next to them.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed, completely furious as Legolas shut the large door of the wardrobe. 'Honestly, Legolas… a wardrobe? I doubt-'


	8. Faults And Laughs

'_Shh, _there is someone coming…' Legolas whispered as he pushed Elëvrie gently to the back of the wardrobe.

Neither of them could see anything in the utter darkness. Legolas edged forwards to the tiny slit between the doors. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his father enter the room. Legolas darted back quickly, but silently.

Elëvrie's heart was pounding at her chest as if trying to free itself. Legolas was standing right by her side, holding her hand. She squeezed it; she knew what was going to come…

Thranduil wandered around the room, gazed at the wardrobe suspiciously and then continued to proceed to it. His hand was making for the door…

'My lord!' Thranduil heard the distant voice of Tûrin; he appeared in the threshold. 'Ah! My lord! There you are, Hérion wanted to speak with you. He said it was of the utmost importance,' he announced.

'Very well,' Thranduil assured him. Tûrin bowed his head and they both left.

Elëvrie's heart had almost stopped when Thranduil's hand had brushed the door of the wardrobe, she thought it was going to end then and there.

After the king and Tûrin had left, both Legolas and Elëvrie climbed out of the wardrobe quietly, just in case. Elëvrie then hugged Legolas tight, resting her head on his shoulder. She surely would have been sent back to Rivendell if it was not for Legolas, but then again she would not be here either if it were not for Legolas.

As Elëvrie withdrew from him, he smiled and they both walked towards the door.

'Would you come with me?' Legolas asked as he stopped in the threshold, staring at Elëvrie.

'Where?' she asked.

'Anywhere, I want to spend the rest of my time with you,' he whispered as he took her hand.

'Legolas… there are so many reasons why you…and I cannot… you are the future king of Mirkwood… and I am just an elf from Rivendell… and Sauron will gain his power… I have to stay away from you…' she explained hopelessly, it had no effect on the prince whatsoever.

'… If you were free to do as you pleased…as were I would you do it… would you come with me…?' Legolas asked his smile lighting up his features.

'Yes…' replied Elëvrie, she completely forgot about everything apart from Legolas, she did not care anymore about whether Sauron would gain power… she could not be bothered anymore, with any of it. All she wanted now was to live someplace quiet and away from all the hassle of the world.

'Yes… I would… and I am…' and that was her final answer.

They both beamed at each other and Legolas took her hand and they walked out of the door and headed for the armory, well you cannot expect them to survive in the woods without supplies or weapons can you? As they turned a corner, Hérion was talking with Thranduil in a rather hurried fashion.

'Yes. Yes. I know they have just vanished. They cannot have gone far!' Hérion exclaimed, as the king looked positively furious.

'We need to find them. Immediately!' shouted Thranduil.

And in that moment, Elrond then came round the corner, looking distraught.

'Your daughter!'

'Your son!'

'Your daughter has distracted my son from his duties as prince!' Thranduil raged, waving his fist in Elrond's face.

'How dare you! Elëvrie has no intentions of doing such a thing!' Elrond bellowed back, knocking the king's fist out of the way.

Elëvrie and Legolas are listening attentively to the two royals rage at each other. Elëvrie suddenly laughed, louder than she expected, and both Elrond and Thranduil turned to look at the corner they were both behind. Legolas was laughing; he, too, really did not care what happened as long as he was with Elëvrie, that is what was all that mattered.

'It is them!' shouted Elrond.

'Well do not just stand here waiting for them to expose themselves! After them!' the king shouted and Tûrin, Elrond and himself ran to where Legolas and Elëvrie were.

Elëvrie squeezed Legolas's hand and they both ran down the corridor, so fast it was as if in slow motion, laughing at the whole moment.

They skidded round a corner and bumped into Tûrin, who was shocked to see them both. Legolas and Elëvrie barged past him, laughing, as he stood there stunned at the situation.

Elëvrie had never had so much excitement in her entire life before, she laughed like she never had before and a _true_ smiled appeared on her lips - like it never had before.

Thranduil and Elrond carried on, as fast as they could, in the wide corridors. As they argued over who was responsible for letting both their younger generation escape.

'_WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD IT BE MY DAUGHTERS FAULT_?' shouted Elrond as they checked one of the rooms, which was empty.

'WELL! _AS FOR ONE, SHE HAS DISTRACTED MY SON!_' Thranduil bellowed back.

After a while, as both finished scanning the room and continued to quarrel, they then sped off again down the palace hallways.

Legolas and Elëvrie finally reached the large armory, filled with swords, bows, cross-bows, daggers, shields and tons of arrows. There was also a large wooden table in the middle of the room and under it were shields, and crates full of swords.

Legolas took a bow and quiver, quickly filled it with arrows and took two daggers he gave one to Elëvrie; she took a long sword alongside that. They got belts and straps and quickly tied their choice of weapons on each other.

Legolas beamed at Elëvrie. 'You know how to use those?' he asked pointing to the sword in her scabbard.

'Of course… being in Rivendell for over one thousand years I would have tried to occupy myself with something,' she answered, grinning.

'No I am sure of it Aûren... I saw them enter here,' explained a tall, dark haired elf as he entered the armory.

'I doubt it. Why would they come here?' said a slightly higher voice.

A woman-elf walked in behind the other elf. They both scanned the armory for anything and anyone.

'There is no one here, come-' beckoned the woman elf named Aûren.

'Well, look here…' said the male-elf as he examined an arrow Legolas had left on the large wooden table in the middle of the room, which was where all the shields were kept.

Aûren hurried to his side and she too examined the arrow.

'Now, run!' commanded Legolas and he and Elëvrie both appeared from the other side of the table and quickly made for the door.

'I told you they came in here!' exclaimed the dark-haired elf as they chased them out into the corridors.

Legolas and Elëvrie came to a halt, looking around.

'This way,' Legolas ordered as he led Elëvrie through a large door.

'_Shh!_' hushed Elëvrie as her eyes turned a deep violet. She looked through the slit in the door and saw the two elves run through another smaller door. 'Okay…they have gone…' informed Elëvrie as she turned back to Legolas who was staring at her. Her eyes turned pale orange. 'What is it?' she asked, looking slightly taken aback.

'Nothing…' Legolas said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He and Elëvrie both ran back the way they had came, then through the side door of the palace.

'Come on…' Legolas whispered as he took Elëvrie's hand and dragged her into some nearby green bushes.

'Legolas-' Elëvrie exclaimed but before she could utter another word Legolas's index finger was on her dark, rose-like lips.

'They will hear,' he whispered as he pointed up to several elf guards above scouting the fields.

Legolas made his way in the small space between the walls of the palace and the bushes. Elëvrie ran behind him, still clutching his soft hand. She gasped as something pinched her other hand. Legolas turned around to see her picking out a thorn from her finger; she then looked up at him and smiled.

'It is okay…now are we going or not?' Elëvrie grinned. Legolas gave one of his beautiful half-smiles and turned his head back around.

'Down there! They are down there!' shouted a voice from above.

Legolas and Elëvrie both looked up; Elëvrie gasped. They looked at each other for a split second and then both sprinted toward where they could get cover; the forest.

'My lords, they are now in the south of the forest,' informed Tûrin as he approached Thranduil and Elrond.

Thranduil groaned whereas Elrond rolled his eyes and clutched the side of his head.

'Send out riders. I will follow,' Elrond said.

Thranduil gave him an I-cannot-believe-you-are-doing-this look and then said 'As will I. Meet on the southern outskirts in ten minutes.'


	9. Stop The Pain

Elëvrie stopped suddenly as she grabbed a nearby tree. Her eyes were emerald.

'What is it?' Legolas asked quickly as he took Elëvrie's arm. She took a deep breath and straightened up.

'Nothing…' she mumbled as she shook her head. 'Come. We must keep moving.'

And with that both of them, again, sprinted and ducked through the entangled trees. After several hours Legolas stopped as he gasped for breath, along with Elëvrie who was just as out of breath, her eyes a light peach.

'Legolas?' she said softly as she stroked his defined face, down his temple, then his cheek. He looked up at her in disbelief. She laughed and before she knew it Legolas's soft lips were on hers, pressing lightly and gentle.

Elëvrie put her arms around his neck and relaxed as she closed her eyes. She felt his tongue sweep her lips and she let him enter. She felt a warm tingling sensation come over her and it made her spine shiver. She could tell Legolas sensed this as he pulled her closer to him by the waist and began to tangle his tender hand in her golden hair. After a few moments, they withdrew from one another, both smiling. Legolas looked at Elëvrie in complete bewilderment. 'Elëvrie… your eyes…they are gold…' he said softly as he let his hand run down to her neck.

'They have never been gold before…well, from what people have said…' she said quietly.

'Is that bad?' Legolas grinned.

'I-' but before she could say anything else she collapsed from Legolas's arms and fell onto the root strewn ground, gasping and panting.

'Elëvrie!' Legolas shouted. He knelt down beside her and felt her pulse on her wrist. It was extremely fast.

Elëvrie's now black eyes fluttered open to meet Legolas bright grey ones. 'Legolas!' she gasped as she reached for his hand, he took it and he could feel a cold tear fall down his cheek. As he saw Elëvrie whimper and pant for breath he could see silver tears leak from her black eyes and fall into the golden locks of her hair.

'Elëvrie… please forgive me…?' Legolas asked desperately.

'You…have nothing…to forgive…' Elëvrie whimpered quietly. Legolas placed his free hand on Elëvrie's forehead and let it run down the side and rest on her cheek.

'This is what Elrond meant is it not…?' Legolas asked and he saw Elëvrie nod ever so slightly.

'Yes…' she answered simply.

Legolas drew his attention to Elëvrie's now light purple lips. 'You are so cold' he whispered and he let go of her hand, but before he could reach for the brooch at his cloak Elëvrie had pulled his hand back.

'Leave it…please…' she whispered as she drew Legolas hand to her heart. He could feel the rapid beat. Suddenly from the panting Elëvrie screamed as she sobbed and Legolas's breathing increased at the pain in the fair features of her face.

'Legolas…do you know what you must do…?' she asked as more tears fell.

Legolas did not reply, but just knelt there, beside her...

Elëvrie let go of his hand and pulled a dagger from her waist and handed it to him. He took it slowly.

'End it…end it now or he will come back…Sauron will return through me…' she sobbed through the agonizing pain.

'I- I cannot…' Legolas refused, tears now running down his own cheeks.

'Please, Legolas, I can hear it now… he will come back... but if you end it now…' she took his hand again.

'But I-'

'Please!' she screamed out in pain again.

Legolas took the dagger in both hands and raised it above Elëvrie's chest - above her heart.

'Legolas?' Elëvrie whispered. There was a silence which she took for a "yes". 'I love you so much…'

'I love you too, Elëvrie…' whispered Legolas as another tear fell down his cheek and onto Elëvrie's dark purple gown.

Legolas pulled back the blade and thrust it down with all his might. He let the blade pierce Elëvrie's heart then pulled it out as Elëvrie teeth clenched and she winced in pain.

'I am glad I fell off my horse…Legolas… thank you,' she whispered as she ignored the rushing pain soaring through her body.

Legolas pressed his lips softly against Elëvrie's cold ones and as he withdrew and looked at her, her eyes were closed and she no longer moved, completely still, completely silent...gone forever. Legolas kissed her forehead and closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, letting yet more tears flow.

If he could have taken his life instead of hers he would of done it… he would have done anything for her. He gave her what she wished though, and he stopped her pain...

Legolas turned his head quickly to find his father on a brown stallion trotting toward him. The horse stopped and both Legolas and Thranduil stared at each other for a moment and then the king dismounted and walked slowly toward him.

'Legolas…?' he said ever so quietly. He made to help Legolas up from both his knees, which were beginning to ache as they dug into the roots of the large oak tree, but as Thranduil touched Legolas's upper arm he shoved him off and let still the tears fall down his face.

'My son…'

And as soon after, Elrond appeared around the corner on a black mare. He dismounted quickly as he saw the motionless Elëvrie partially hidden by Legolas who had now turned back around to face her. As Elrond made to run toward Legolas and Elëvrie, Thranduil grabbed his arm. Elrond turned to look at the king with tears now running down his own cheeks.

Later that very year, Legolas left the palace of Mirkwood and traveled ever on in the dark woods in which Elëvrie passed in and now it is said in tales that they met once again as Legolas passed of grief under the fading stars and now their spirits have passed on into white shores and beyond, into a far green country under a swift sunrise.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please review guys, really need to know what you think, even if you have criticism! XX  
**

**XEruwaedhielX**


End file.
